vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Status/@comment-53539-20151126100258/@comment-53539-20151202141156
In terms of SEGA, SEGA did nnot come on board with Vocaloid until after Miku's release. NOBODY expected Miku's success. I'm not saying the studios weren't warned, because Ruby's production ws entered into V4 long before it was known to the customers. What also held up V3 was that a few stuios were lagging behind. Megpiod Extend, Luka Append, Miku english, Kaito V2 and Meiko V2 were all packages expecting to be released for V2. None of them made the deadline. VY2 was meant to be released as well much earlier then it did, but alas was delayed due to quality issues. It got in, sealing V2's end as it was the only voice being waiting for. There was time to plan the big release this time, there were 3 companies new languages coming triphones... There was a need to promote the software as well because of how much of a cultural impact it had had, they needed to make more of a buzz to keep the train coming. Just because they updated the engine, it didn't mean V3 would experience the same success. On the one hand, bare in mind a lot of new vocals came along for several reasons; #A lot more groups joined in by V3, which meant a lot of different studios could get a release out. Lapis, Tone Rion, Yukari, Mew, etc, all were new 3rd parties, though most used Yamaha as the middle man. Hence why V3 had a lot of "Yamaha" vocaloids. #So many new vocals were released some vocaloids suffered. Too many releases at such a short time resulted in some eating away the potential sales of another. There were also no time for feed back and producers to really grasp a vocaloid. In the past, several months separated vocaloid releases allowing a chance for analysis of each vocal. Yeah... a Lot of the red tape is just what you said... Nonsense expenditures that every company has to go through. I think right now Yamaha has the best method. You buy a Vocaloid and get a "lite" version. You only need to buy the full software once, which you can do any time. I imagine in the future things will go over to a cloud service, as this is what things seem to be leaning towards. This means you pay X amount a month but get the latest version of the software. Coral and several companies do this method. I don't ness. approve of it, as I prefer to have the entire software and buy it once. But on the other hand, it works out cheaper for the producer in the long term. Other then that... I know some have complained about the price of every Vocaloid, which is why Mobile VOCALOID Editor, VocaloWitter, VOCALOID first and IVOCALOID all exist. Its a cheaper method of bring vocaloids to producers, even if it results in loss of service. The problem is, the software isn't yet being sold outside of Japan. However, with the edition of Cyber Diva, I wouldn't be surprised if a app release is but a few years away for us. I think it will take the next app though, at least, before we see it. I think, if the 3 new languages they want to go ahead make it, V5 may see a more V3-ques release. As I said, a lot of V4's lack of a show was owed to the retirement of the guy who fathered the project to begin with. Time ran out. V4's release is mostly centred around the refinement of what V3 was, rather then anything else. Even then, bare in mind also that a regular release from a company is often a need to keep on top of things. :-/